Super Dipper Galaxy 2
'Super Dipper Galaxy 2 '''is an Action-Adventure 3D Platformer that features the young hero named Dipper Pines as he goes across the galaxy to save Princess Wendy from the evil Robbie. As Dipper is on his journey he explores many new galaxies and meets new friends to help him out throughout his adventure. Story Every 100 years, a shining stardust falls on the Gravity Kingdom and the stardust falls on the Kingdom for everyone to enjoy. Then Princess Wendy invited Dipper Pines to go have some soda and popcorn with him as they enjoy the Stardust Festival together. As they were enjoying the festival then a baby Lumo (that was introduced in the first game) appears and warns Dipper and Wendy that an evil threat is going to appear. Dipper and Wendy then were convinced so Dipper and Wendy then ran to hide somewhere, but it was too late. A giant Robbie appeares with many of his airships and attacks Princess Wendy's Castle and soon the Festival itself. As Wendy was running away from Robbie, he soon grabbed Wendy and went onto space so Wendy can witness Robbie's newest galaxy in the middle of the universe and that Wendy can bake him so pie like the way they do at Greasy's Diner. The Baby Lumo then transforms into a launch star and Dipper hops into the launch star and so his adventure begins to save the universe and Princess Wendy... Characters *Dipper Pines: The main protagonist of the game and goes across the universe to save Princess Wendy and travels with the Starship Dipper. *Princess Wendy: The damsel in distress as she is captured by the evil Robbie and is located in Robbie's Galaxy Generator, where his evil plan is being held at. *Mabel Pines: Twin sister of Dipper and can be playable in some levels as she offers the player if she can fill in for Dipper in the level. She can be fully playable when all the 150 Power Stars. *Waddles: A Pig who is the companion of Dipper and Mabel. *Robbie: The main villain of the game as he captures Princess Wendy and sends his army to attack the universe and has a plan to conquer the universe. *Nate: A worker of Robbie and is told by his boss to try to defeat him while on his journey. *Lee: A teenager who usually hangs out by Fluffy Bluffy Galaxy and likes to challenge people. Lee is challenged in a 100 Enemies competition as Dipper has to defeat 100 enemies in 120 seconds. Items *Coins: These are in every level and can be collected. When hurt a Coin will heal Dipper/Mabel. *Stardusts: These are everywhere in the game and can be sold for new extra planets and even galaxies. *Pitt Cola: When drank, the Pitt Cola will give Dipper/Mabel 3 extra health, so they'll get 6 amounts of health. *Hot Sauce: Dipper/Mabel will gain the ability to throw fireballs at enemies. *Frozen Yogurt: Dipper/Mabel will gain the ability to throw ice balls. *Spinner Drill: When gained, then Dipper/Mabel can drill through the ground. *Cotton Candy: When gained, Dipper/Mabel will have the ability to use clouds as paths, but this power-up will be lost when water is in contact. *Grappling Hook: When gained, then Dipper/Mabel can use the Grappling Hook to get across ledges and such. *Smile Dip: When gained, Dipper/Mabel will be invincible for about 16 seconds. *Ice Cream: When gained, Dipper/Mabel will gain an extra life. Worlds World 1: The Great Space Quest begins Galaxies *Space Station Galaxy *Waddles Star Galaxy ''BLARGH!!! more to come Category:Random Works! Category:Video Games Category:Gravity Falls Category:Mario